Love is Around the Corner
by Puckleberrylover4eva16
Summary: Rachel's in love with Puck. Puck's in love with Rachel. They don't know they love each other. Santana and Finn are both their friends but only know Rachel's side.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Rachel's in love with Puck. Puck's in love with Rachel. They don't know they love each other. Santana and Finn are both their friends but only know Rachel's side. Can Puckleberry make it through or will they never have a shot. Mentions of Finchel, Puck/Santana, Klaine and Sam/Santana. Sam is Rachel's brother in this story.

**A/N:** Sam Evans is Sam Berry in this story. Raine friendship is in later chapters. This is rated M for safe. Quinn and Puck never had sex, but Quinn did get pregnant, and cheated on Finn. She did that with an O/C

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the plot! But if I did, Mark would be naked in every scene (or at least shirtless) and Puckleberry would reign supreme!

* * *

It was the end of the first week of senior year and Rachel was spending her lunch period, sitting at the piano in the choir room. She was going over what she saw in the hallway. The boy she loves had a Cheerio-ho pressed up against a locker, shoving his tongue down her throat, and proceeding to drag said Cheerio-ho into the nearest janitor's closest. She knew she couldn't be upset because he didn't know how she felt. It was funny, if you thought about it; he was the only one of her friends that didn't know how she felt about him. Santana Lopes, yeah she didn't expect it either, was the second to know. The first was Finn Hudson.

_***Flashback***_

_She sat down on her made bed and took a deep breath, as Finn Hudson stared down at her._

"_Finn, I love you…I do. It's just" she paused, trying to come up with the right words she wanted to say. "I'm not in love with you anymore. I think I'm in love with someone else." She said. Finn's face didn't fall, like she thought it would. He looked…Happy? She must have looked as confused as she felt because he took at deep breath, sat down and smiled. _

"_I know. I think I've known for a while actually. I love you too, Rachel, but I'm not in love with you either. But I think I know who you are in love with. If you don't mind me asking, is it Puck?" he questioned._

"_Y-Yes… I'm sorry Finn. I know you probably feel like I stabbed you in the back or something. I never wanted to lose my feelings for you Finn. It's just… I don't even know how to put it into words. I have all these big words and none of them fit for my feelings." She looks down at her lap." I don't know. I've known Noah all my life, from temple to JCC. We use to be sort of friends when we were younger, but once we entered junior high, it changed. The funny thing is; I despised him in my freshman year. But after that week we dated sophomore year. I don't know. I saw a side of Noah that not many people get to see. He's kind, caring and romantic. He remembers dates and the little things about me and those dates. He never wanted me to change. He didn't care what people thought of him for going out with me. God! He even took a slushie facial for me and picked me and glee over football. I don't even know how to tell you what he means to me." She let out a groan and fell back on the bed._

_At this point, Finn was full blown beaming at her. Funny thing is he's known this whole time that she was in love with Noah Puckerman. Rachel was nervous at this point. If Finn Hudson could figure out she was in love with Noah Puckerman, who else can see it? God, how is she so obvious. He must have read her mind._

"_Rachel. I'm not smart in school, but I know when someone is in love with someone else. I defiantly see it among my friends. But with Puck, he has this wall built up, because he doesn't want to seem/feel weak and also because when his father left he was really screwed up. I can't tell what his feelings are anymore, so I have no idea what he feels." Finn said_

"_Wow, when did you get so smart. Finn… who are you in love with? I want to help you successes in your love life. So who is this girl?" Rachel asked as she sat up.  
_

"_Rosita Sanchez" Finn replied. _

"_The new transfer student?" Rachel asked "Okay… let's see. Do you know what she likes?"_

_Ant that is how the spent the next 2/3 weeks left of summer vacation._

_***end flashback***_

Finn has Rosita now thanks to Rachel's help. But here she is not knowing how to get the guy. Finn brought her and Rosita to one of Santana Lopez's parties and things happened that lead to the famous Pezberry friendship.

_***Flashback***_

_Rachel walked into the party in a little black dress that cut off right at mid thigh (' that every girl has in her closest' not her she just bought it 4 days ago) and red high heel pumps. Santana came up to her and gave her a once over._

"_Damn,Berry, you look sexy. Didn't know you looked like that."_

" _Thank you Santana. You look good yourself." Rachel replied awkwardly._

" _Come on, Berry, Let's get you something to drink." Santana said as she led Rachel through the throng of people to the kitchen_

"_Alright Berry, sit your ass down and we gonna do some shot games."_

"_O-okay." Rachel replied wryly._

_The night proceeded in game of truth or shot._

"_Okay Berry, Truth or shot."_

_Rachel already half way to buzz replied "Truth."_

"_okay. Who do you like?"_

"_Noah Puckerman." She replied without hesitation because of the alcohol running through her veins._

"_What?" Santana said shocked._

"_Umm…"_

"_Its okay berry, We are going shopping tomorrow after we lose our hangovers and I wanna be your friend now okay?"Santana said._

_And that's how the party went like. Rachel and Santana talked about themselves and their lives. And true to her word, Santana took Rachel on a shopping spree the next dat. They have been inseparable since._

_***End Flashback***_

This lead to what she is wearing now, dark blue jeans, purple converse high tops, purple tank top and a white cardigan. Thinking of Noah Puckerman, she began to play the piano to the song she has been singing since the middle of summer. (One she wrote for Puckleberry.)

(Verse 1)

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer

She was thinking how every time Noah talked to her, heart beat faster like it wanted out of her chest.

(Chorus)  
I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

She keep thinking that no matter what she would always love him.

(Verse 2)  
Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

He was always there. No matter what day, time or thing that was going on.

(chorus)

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more  
And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer  
(Chorus)  
I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more  
And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

She was brought out of her mind, when she heard clapping. She whipped around and saw Santana, standing in the doorway with a bright smile on her face.

"Did you write that?" Santana asked Rachel

"Yes."Rachel replied in a small quiet whisper. "It's not very good, but I'm working on it."

"Are you fucking kidding me Rachel! That song is so fucking amazing. You need to perform that song in Glee today!" Santana said.

"No, Santana. I don't think so." Rachel said getting up.

"Why, not. You would blow everyone away!"

"Santana, think of what I said in the song, then ask me again."

Santa thought back to what she heard. When it came to her she made an "O" face.

"You wrote it for Puck, didn't you?"

"Yes, Santana."

So, he won't know. Please, Rachel, perform it today, for me. If people give you shit, than we will run away from the room and chill for the day." Santana said, trying to bargin with Rachel

"Santana…" Rachel replied warily.  
"Please, Please, Please, Ple…" Santana began.

"Fine, Santana!"

"Thank you, Rachel. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. Come on, the bells about to ring and we need to get to Math." Santana said

Rachel and Santana gathered their things and headed to their Math class. Rachel barely concentrated in class. She was worried what people would think when she sang the song.

'_Would they know who it's for? Would they laugh at her, if they did? Would Noah laugh at her? Would he be nasty and curse her out? Would they be mean to her?'_ Lucky for her the bell rang, Unlucky it was time for glee.

Rachel just stood outside the door to the choir room. She was so nervous, everyone but her and Santana were in the room waiting for Mr. Shue. Santana came up next to her.

"Come on, Rachel. Don't be nervous. What happened to that strong, determined girl that was in that same room 2 years ago? Where is that girl that demanded every solo?" Santana questioned

"She scared of being rejected/" Rachel replied quietly.

"Come on B. Nothings gonna happen. I'll be right there with you."

"Okay, Santana"

Santana and Rachel walked into the room. All eyes turned to them. Then the comments started.

"Wow, Diva, wanted to be center of attention. Well at least her outfit today isn't atrocious." Kurt sneered

"Who's closet did you take that out of?" Mercedes asked snidely.

"Still Man-Hands still looks like a boy. Not much to show." Quinn said nastily.

"Shut the fuck up! Really God! Do you all have to be so fucking nasty to her all the time? What the fuck did she ever do to you, huh? Yea so shut the fuck up and keep your damn comments to yourself!" Santana yelled. Everyone quieted down and stared at her like she had grown 6 heads. "Kurt, Rachel always helped you when you were slushied,actually she helped all of you when that happened to you, but you never helped her! She also helped you be brave when you were being bullied for being gay. Mercedes, she helped you with you stupid fucking crush on Kurt, or at least tried. She helped you get a fucking boyfriend for fuck sakes. And the rest of you, you guys don't stick up for her at all. You use her for her fucking talent, because we all know we would be shit without her. God, you all are fucking idiots." At this point, Santana was turning red with anger. Rachel stepped up and put a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Santana, it's okay. Calm down. You made your point. Now let's sit down." Santana looked at Rachel.

"But…B…" Santana whined

"Santana, it's okay. Thank you for standing up for me." Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"B, I'll always stand up for you. You are my friend and I love you."

"Thank you Santana, I love you too."  
Santana and Rachel took their seats in the back corner of the room. Mr. Shue walked and asked if anyone had anything to sing. Rachel slowly raised her hand. Shue smiled.

"Okay, Rachel. Come on down! What will you be singing?"

"Umm…I-I'll be singing a song I wrote." Rachel said.

"Rachel, It's not another 'My Headband' song is it?" Finn asked.

"No, Finn. Not this time at least." She chuckled a little.

"Okay Rachel go ahead and sing."

Rachel walked over to the piano, asked Brad to get up, and sat down on the piano bench. Rachel took a deep breath and looked at Santana, who was smiling at her and giving her thumbs up. Rachel started to play the intro to the song. With another deep breath she began to sing. At the end of the song, Rachel looked up at all her teammates. They all had a similar look of shock on their faces. Rachel felt scared, like maybe they were shocked because she sucked: Maybe the song wasn't good. Santana rand down to her and hugged her, then Finn came up and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"That was amazing Rachel! I knew you had a great song somewhere within you." Finn said

Kurt snapped out of his daze.

"Rachel probably wrote the song for Finn. She probably doesn't like that he is going out with someone so much prettier than her!"

"Wow, Okay! Kurt even though you are my brother, Shut the fuck up. You don't know shit!" Rachel was the one that helped me get Rosita to be my girlfriend. So Shut up!"

"What? Why would Rachel help you get another girlfriend, she is so in love with you!" Kurt asked.

Before Finn or Santana could say anything Rachel beat them to it.

"Because, Kurt, I'm not in love with Finn anymore. Maybe if you pay attention to anything other than my outfit for the day, by the way Mercedes, is all mine, you would see that, although I love Finn, as a friend, I am no longer in love with him. So if you could, excuse me for this, Fuck you and Shut the fuck up, because you don't know anything about me. So if you would kindly keep you options to yourself, it would be gladly appreciated."

"Rachel that's not appropriate…" Mr. Shue began.

"Really Mr. Shue, you of all people should shut up. Every day I come in this room and I am being yelled at from every side of it. I'm critiqued and bullied every day, but the minute I say anything to defend myself, I am in the wrong. So, no don't tell me that I'm the only one being inappropriate!"

"Yea, Shue, Rachel's right you have your favorites." Santana said

"Santana, you remember the offer you made me earlier…"Santana nodded. " Can we go do that now?" Rachel and Santana left the choir room, leaving everyone in shock because 1. Rachel cursed, 2. She inst in love with Finn and 3. Because she just stood up for herself and against Mr. Shue.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! How did you like I have up till ch4 done. I have major writers block tho.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH.2**

When Rachel and Santana got into Rachel's 2011 Black Dodge Challenger, Santana burst out laughing, this caused Rachel to start laughing.

"Oh… My….God" Santana said between breaths. "Did you see fucking Shue's face. Oh my god; he looked like you just busted out in dance naked!" Santana laughed out.

"I know!" Then Rachel became serious. "Do you think they know I'm in love with Noah?" Rachel asked.

"No, B, I don't think so. I think they were just surprised that you said you weren't in love with Finn." Santana said. She knew Rachel would be would be worried about that.

"Okay, you wanna get some ice-cream?" Rachel asked. She wanted to just forget about this day already.

"Sure, B, Let's go. I wants some Carmel Latte ice-cream."

Rachel drove to the closest ice-cream shop. She parked and they got out and went inside the small ice-cream boutique. Once they ordered their ice-creams, Santana got Carmel Latte and Rachel got Mint Chocolate Chip, they sat down. Rachel was so concerned that the Glee club would figure out that she loved Noah. He would probably laugh at her and make fun of her for the rest of the school year. Santana interrupted Rachel's thoughts.

"Guess who's here!" Santana whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Who?" Rachel turned around. "Great, Noah. Shit, why?" Rachel whined

"Shit, I don't know, Rachel. Maybe he wants ice-cream. Shit! He's coming over here."

"Shit!" Rachel mumbled.

"Did I just her the Rachel Berry curse again?" Puck asked with an amused tone.

" Yes, Noah. Usually happens when you hangout around Santana for so long." Rachel replied.

"Yeah, true. So, Berry, what was with the song. It was a love song, but who was it for?"

"No one, Noah!" Rachel said. _Fuck! He might know. Shit! What do I do?_

"It had to be to someone. So who was it?"

"For Fuck sakes, Noah. It wasn't to anyone. Can you stop?" Rachel was getting worked up. She didn't want him to know. She was afraid of what he would say.

"Jesus, Berry. Calm down. I'm just asking." Puck said. _Why is she getting so worked up for?_

Rachel looked over to Santana with pleading eyes saying: Please get us out of her!

"Alright Puck, Me and Rach needs to be getting our shopping on."

"But you're not even finished with you ice-cream." He was curious to why they wanted to leave. He wanted to find out who Rachel liked, so he could beat the guy to a pulp and tell everyone that Rachel was off-limits because he wanted her, but she wasn't giving that up.

"We will eat on the way fucktard. Well we are leaving!" Santana said.

"Bye Noah" Rachel said as she and Santana ran out of the ice-cream shop and into her car.

"Oh, my God. What the fuck was that? Why does he want to know so badly?" Santana asked.

"I don't know Santana. I just want to go shopping, go home, relax and watch movies and not think about what happened today." Rachel said. She was so stressed and just wanted to relax.

" Okay, B. Can we watch Final destination 5? Please?"

"Sure Santana!"

After shopping (getting more clothes) and picking out a gift for her father's birthdays (since they were so close), they went to Rachel's and started their movie marathon. After watching 'Final Destination 1,2,3,4, and 5', 'Dear John', 'scream', 'Scary Movie 1,2, and 3,', and the 'Hangover', it was 2:30am. Santana and Rachel tiredly climbed up the stairs to Rachel's room, changed in to pajamas and climbed into Rachel's soft and comfy bed.

"Good Night, San"

"Night B."

The next morning was Saturday. Rachel got up and rolled over to wake up Santana.

"Come on, I'm gonna make food!"

"Fuck yeah!" replied Santana

Rachel went downstairs and setup her iHome and iPod. She scrolled down and hit play. The song started to play through the speakers. Rachel began to sing along to the song Noah sung early this week.

please baby can't you see  
my mind's a burnin' hell  
I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'  
my heart apart as well  
tonight you told me  
that you ache for something new  
and some other woman is lookin' like something  
that might be good for you

go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
go on believe her when she tells you  
nothing's wrong  
but I'm the only one  
who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
who'll drown in my desire for you  
it's only fear that makes you run  
the demons that you're hiding from  
when all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one

please baby can't you see  
I'm trying to explain  
I've been here before and I'm locking the door  
and I'm not going back again  
her eyes and arms and skin won't make  
it go away  
you'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow  
that holds you down today

go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
go on believe her when she tells you  
nothing's wrong  
but I'm the only one  
who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
who'll drown in my desire for you  
it's only fear that makes you run  
the demons that you're hiding from  
when all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one

As Rachel sang, She made breakfast. By the time the song was over, the kitchen bar was full of all different types of breakfast food. She had mad, eggs, bacon (She is such a bad Jew.), pancakes, sausage, French toast, fruit salad, and she took out bagels and cream-cheese and butter. Rachel had just finished putting everything down, when Santana appeared in the doorway.

"We got company!" Santana sang.

"What? Who?"

Just than the door bell rang, followed by a knock.

"God, who is it, Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Well, it's two people." Santana stated.

"What? Ugh…" Another knock. "Hold the fuck on!" Rachel yelled. She gave Santana one more look and walked to the door. She opened the door to find two familiar faces staring back at her.

"Hey Berry" "Hey Rachel." Finn and Puck said in unison.

"Oh! Hello, Noah, Finn. May I ask what are you doing here?"

"We wanted some of you amazing cooking!" Finn replied to the question.

"Umm…Okay. Come on in." Rachel said.

Puck and Finn walked in the house and toward the kitchen. They sat down at the breakfast bar and began to eat the food. During that time, Finn and Santana kept giving Rachel looks to see her reaction to having Puck sitting at in her kitchen across from her.

"Finn, Santana, Can you stop staring at me?

"What? B, we're not looking at you" Santana said panicky.

"Sure san. You're so not looking at me." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Whatever, B."

"So, what's the plan for today?" Finn asked.

" Well, Santana and I are going to the movies to see Fast and Furious 5 and then lunch at Breadstix, then going to the mall. Afterwards is to be determined."

"Well, we'll join you" said Puck.

"Umm…Well…Umm. Excuse me please." Rachel said and rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. All they heard was the door slam closed.

"Shit!" Santana mumbled. "Fuck, now I'm gonna have to get her out of that room without a panic attack. Shit!" Santana said lowly but Finn and Puck heard her.

"Wait, why would she have a panic attack? All I said was that we would come. What's the big deal?" Puck asked worriedly.

"God Damnit! Finn you figure out how to explain that without flat out telling him." Santana said and rushed out of the room to Rachel's room.

***In Rachel's Room***

Rachel was pacing back and forth. She just kept thinking the same questions over and over again. _What if her knows, I like him? What if he looks at me and thinks I'm ugly or fat. I don't look like Quinn or Santana. What if he thinks I'm more of a freak then he already thinks. Oh god, maybe I can pretend to be sick._ Rachel flopped down on her bed and groaned. She heard The door open and assumed it was Santana.

"What, San?"

"I just wanted to see how bad this panic attack was."

"It's not a panic attack Santana. I just wanted to think. I don't know, I'm never self-conscious, but with him all I think about is how I compare to the other girls and women he's been with. I don't know. Gog! I hate being so unsure. Look at you and then look at me. I don't have as big as boobs as you, hell I barely have boobs. You're skinner than me. You ooze sexy and I ooze innocence and a mix between a toddler and a grandma." Rachel was getting hysterical by now.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel! Look at me! Listen, okay, you're beautiful. Okay? You're amazing. My boobs are fake, Rachel because I thought the same thing as you, Okay? If you were ugly, Puck would have never dated you. Puck doesn't date!" Santana said. She hated seeing her friend like this.

"He did with you!" Santana just shakes her head.

"No, that was fuck buddies, Rach. Now can we go back downstairs, 'cause I'm not sure Finn will keep your secret."

"What?" Rachel screamed and ran out of the room "Finn!" She screamed and ran down the stairs.

***In the Kitchen***

"What the fuck was that about?" Puck asked as he turned to Finn.

"Umm…I really don't know how to explain."

"Well why did she run away? I dint know I was that bad." Puck asked. He wanted to know what was up with Rachel. Every time he tried to talk to her or hangout she runs away. _Did I really treat her that bad? God, I'm such an ass!_

"No, man. That's no it…." He dragged the silence on, hoping Rachel and Santana would come back down." It's just that she doesn't want you to know she likes…"

"Finn!" They heard Rachel scream.

_Oh thank Grilled Chesus!_ Finn thought. Rachel grabbed him at this wrist and dragged him out of the room and into the living room.

"You didn't tell him right? He doesn't know, Please tell me he doesn't know." Rachel pleaded.

"I was about to tell him when you ran in."

Rachel let out a breath. "Thank God! Okay, well are you guys coming cause we are leaving soon and if you are we are taking my car."

"Yea we are coming." Finn replied.

"Okay, Well Santana and I are gonna go change and then we will leave."

"Okay, Hurry!" Finn yelled as Rachel ran back up the stairs to her room.

Rachel was standing in her closet. She didn't know what to wear. Santana was already dressed in black flats, black skinny jeans, and a white and black polka dotted corset shirt and a back jean jacket. Santa's make up was light just like Rachel's.

"Santana!" Rachel whined.

"What Rach?" Santana said as she walked into Rachel's closet. "Why, aren't you dressed yet?" She asked

"Because, I don't know what to wear."

"Okay hear." Santana said handing Rachel some clothes. "put these on."

Once Rachel was dressed, in black pumps, blue skinny jeans, white tank top and a red half jacket, they went downstairs.

"Okay, we're ready. Are you guys?" Rachel asked.

"Yep" came pucks response.

"Okay, well, I'm driving!"Rachel said. She always felt power behind the steering wheel of her Challenger.

"I didn't know you could drive. Is it a special care for midgets?" Puck said. _Fuck! I'm an ass. Damn it! She won't ever like me if I am like this._

"No." Rachel answered shortly.

"Okay? Well lets go." Finn said, trying to avoid another fight. They followed Rachel in to the garage, where Puck stopped short.

"No, fucking way! You have a fucking Challenger. Why the fuck didn't I know."

"Noah, how could you not. It's always in the parking lot of the school. I drive it every day."

"Really? This car is for someone who isn't as innocent as you!" Puck said "I thought this would be like Santana's."

"I'm actually not that innocent, Noah" Rachel replied.

"Yeah, Sure!" Puck said sarcastically.

"Okay you wanna see. Here!" Rachel stuck out her tongue were a black and white tongue piercing was.

"Holy shit!" Puck mumbled. He was thinking how that would fell on his cock.

"Thant's not all!" Rachel said as she lifted up her tank top to reveal a music note belly piercing "And…" She turned around to show a tattoo of two music notes a microphone and under it says 'music is life'.

Holy fucking shit. No way!" Puck said. He had no idea Berry was a little badass.

"Yes way! Now can we go?" Rachel said curtly as she climbed into the diver seat and Santana got in the passenger seat. Puck and Finn got into the back.

"When did you get those done, Berry?"

"Over the summer. Tongue a week before school. Belly, 6 days before school, and the tattoo the day before we went back to school."

"No way, when did berry get so wild." Puck said jokingly.

"Since, she started getting shit for being who she was before." She wasn't lying. She keeps some of her old self but she likes being like this now. Santana rubbed her arm to provide comfort.

"Yea, sure. You are probably still a virgin."

"Nope." She wasn't lying. She doesn't have a hymn. She stretch and broke that during dance and gymnastics. But she does have a virbrator that broke what was left.

"No, you got to be lying!" Puck said in disbelief with a hint of anger. He wanted to be her first. Who was the douche that took the gift he wanted the most.

"It's true, maybe not sex, but I don't have an hymn. So, I'm not a virgin."

"How can you not have sex and still have no hymn."

"Because, I do dance and I'm an average, normal teenage girl. I do own a vibrator."_ Shit! Why did I tell him that? _They pulled into the parking lot of the mall, Rachel pulled into the nearest parking space. "Oh, look, we're here. Let's get out!" Rachel said. She was panicked and Santana could tell. But Santana burst out laughing at Rachel's expression. Rachel gave Santana a glare, which only succeeded in setting off Santana into another fit of laughing.

"Shut up San. Let's go. I need to get a dress for a party." Rachel said, a little pissed off.

Rachel got out of the car and waited for the rest of them to do the same. Once everyone was out, they walked into Wet Seal to get Rachel a dress for the birthday party she was throwing for her brother (that not many people but Sam's friends and Santana(Sam's girlfriend and Rachel's best friend) and Finn, knew about.). After that, they all went to Breadstix and had lunch. They waitress sat them down and a table and asked for their drink orders.

"So, Finn, how is Emily?" Rachel asked. She wanted to know that at least her friends' love life is in good shape.

"She's amazing. She likes sports and knows a lot about them. I really am in love with her, like you and…" Finn began but was cut off by Rachel.

"Finn! Stop saying that and I'm glad you found someone that you really love and you got her. Rachel said as she sighed. She wanted the guy.

"I still don't understand why you helped him out with that chick. She is so out of his league." Puck said. He really didn't understand. "Over the summer, you never left his side. You were always there and it was kinda annoying." He said. _Okay, that hurt_ Rachel thought.

"Umm…Well, he deserved to be happy. We talked and we both noticed, even though we loved each other, we were in love with different people. I hung around him to see if I could lose the feelings I have for the other guy, but they didn't go away. So after a long talk, I helped him get Emily because the guy I'm in love with probably doesn't feel the same way. Sorry if I annoyed you." Rachel said with tears in her eyes. _I knew he thought I was annoying. God, how could I be so stupid? I knew he wouldn't like me! _Rachel screamed at herself in her head.

Santana and Finn could see the conflict and tears in her eyes. They just don't understand why she puts herself down all the time.

"B, Come on. Don't be like that. I know what's going through that pretty head of yours. Don't put yourself down, Please. If **HE** doesn't like you for yourself than he is more of an **ass** then he already is! Please Rach, don't compare yourself. Remember what I told you in your room…" Rachel nodded. "Keep that in mind. Okay? Please, I hate it when you compare and put yourself down." Rachel's tears were streaming down her face. Her friends knew her so well. "I love you, Finn loves you. We love you for you, Okay? And Puckerman stop being an **ass**!" Santana finished.

"Okay San. Sorry it's just, well you know!" Finn said

_What the actual fuck?_ Puck thought. He didn't think that would affect her that much and why is Santana emphasizing some words. Wait! The guy she likes is an ass; Santana just called me an ass when she usually calls me a douche. _Wait! Does Rachel love me like I love her?_ _Fuck Yea! _Puck thought and mentally fished bumped.

"Yea, Berry, you're awesome." Puck said with a smile.

Santana saw that Puck had put two and two together. But the look in his eyes held a question: "She likes me right?" She nodded her head and his smile grew.

"Thank you Noah." Rachel said with a small smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Okay. Well what are we doing for the rest of the night?" Santana asked.

"Why don't we go back to my house and watch movies?"

"Okay. Can we watch 'Underworld 3' and 'Lethal Weapon 2'?" Puck asked.

"You don't even have to ask. Those are my favorite action movies. You guys okay with watching 'Priest' and 'Don't be afraid of the dark'?" Rachel asked.

"Hell yeah, you can cuddle up to me Berry, if you get scared!" Puck teased.

Rachel blushed. "Yeah that won't be needed Puckerman, those are Rachel's favorite scary movies." Santana said.

"No way, Berry! You are just all kinds of awesome." Puck said as they got into Rachel's car.

"Yeah, I know."

When they got to Rachel's Santana and Rachel ran to her room to change. Rachel changed into her white pj shorts and her #6 McKinley football jersey. Santana changed into a pair of white pj kapris and a blue tank top. After they were changed, they went downstairs. When Puck saw Rachel his dick was doing summersaults in his pants.

"Okay, let's start with 'Lethal Weapon 3'."

That's how the night was spent, watching movies. All throughout the night, Puck was thinking of how he would get Rachel to be his girl again.

* * *

**A/N: AWWW PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH.3**

Puck spent the rest of the weekend figuring out a plan to get Rachel to be his girlfriend. He made a list (how Rachel berry of him, he laughed to himself.) of all the ways he could woo her.

Stop being Puck to her, Be Noah

-Stop being an asshole

-Don't make fun of her

-Compliment her

-Make her smile

Call her Rachel

Don't call her Berry!

Stop anyone who or tries to slushie her!

-You started it, so stop it!

Leave special notes in her locker

-Fuck you, I'm not a pussy

Ask her out  
-Don't be an ass doing it

-Ask nicely

-Don't be rude

-Be Noah

6. Lover her!  
-Fuck I'm a pussy!  
- Don't care, I love her.

Monday morning, Puck put his plan into effect. He was nice to her and did everything to show her he was the one. On Friday he finished Part 1 of his last step. He has left notes after every period in her locker with a single yellow rose (her favorite, who knew you could learn things when you pay attention.) most notes were simple.

Rachel walked to her locker after her 9th period class on her way to Glee. She has a bright smile that reached her ears. She was happy. She had gotten 8 notes saying things that the person loved about her.

I love your deep chocolate doe eyes.

I love how determined you are

I love how your hair is smooth and soft

I love how your hair smells like apples

I love how you do 100% of your best

I love how your eyes sparkle when you sing

I love your 100 watt smile

I love that you are so wild.

She couldn't figure out who left them and she hoped she would find out soon. She hoped 1. It wasn't Jacob Ben Israel and 2. That it wasn't a joke. She opened her locker and found one more note and 2 yellow roses. This not read:

'_**But most of all I love you!'  
-Noah Puckerman  
**_She looked at the note again. _Noah_ Rachel thought. _Oh God, this has to be a joke! How would he know? Wait! Santana emphasized those words. Damn but maybe it's not a joke. Please don't let it be a joke._

She put her stuff away in her locker and walked to the choir room. She walked into the room to see everyone there but Noah. She sat down in one of the plastic red chair next to Santana, who smiled at her, in an 'I know something you don't know' kind of way. _Weird_ Rachel thought to herself. Next thing she hears is the cords of 'Sweet Caroline'. She looks up to see Puck standing in the door way playing the cords on the guitar. He starts to sing as he moves to stand in front of Rachel.

Where it began, I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong  
was in the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along

Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would

Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no…

She smiled this was their song. She loved him. She did and it wasn't like the love she had for Finn. This was 'Burning, Passion, ever burning, never ending' type of love. Puck looked at Rachel and smiled. He pulled her up so that she was standing with him.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, Will you be my girl?"

"Y-Yes." Rachel nodded frantically, stuttering and had tears of joy in her eyes. Puck leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Rachel Berry." Puck said.

"I love you too, Noah Puckerman!" Rachel replied before giving him another kiss, which Puck deepened. In the background you could hear Finn, Santana and the rest of the glee club cheering for them.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH.4**

Sam Berry had just transferred to McKinley. He was walking down the hall, looking for the choir room. He was going to surprise his best friend Blaine Anderson and his sister Rachel and hopefully join the New Directions. When he found the room and looked inside, what he saw surprised him; Puck and Rachel were kissing?

"Ray?" Sam asked. He wanted to know why Rachel was kissing the guy who tortured her, during her first year and a half of high school. Rachel jumped and looked around Puck to see Sam standing in the door to the room.

"Sammy!" Rachel yelled and ran and jumped into his arms. "What are you doing here?"  
Everyone in the room, minus Santana and Finn; wondered who the blonde boy was. Puck was furious. This guy looks like he was in love with Rachel. _What the Hell! Why did she run to this fucking fake blonde douche?_

"Well, Ray. I'm officially a student at McKinley and I was hoping to join New Directions, like we talked about, and I come in here and see you kissing the boy who throw slushies in your face." Sam said his voice rising a bit.

"Hey, Buddy…" Puck started but was stopped when Rachel help up her hand.

"Noah. Please calm down. Let me explain, okay?" Puck nodded. "Okay everyone, Listen up. This…" She pulled Sam to her. "is my brother Sam Berry. He use to go to St. Anna's school. He just transferred to McKinley, supposedly. As you can see, we don't look alike. That is because we were both adopted."

"What?" Everyone but Santana and Finn questioned.

"We didn't know Man-Hands had a brother. Defiantly not someone as hot as him. Probably not even true. She just wants to be popular." Quinn said in her normal bitchy tone.

"What the fuck did you just call my sister, huh? How about you shut up because you're just a scared little girl that no one will love!" Sam yelled. Okay maybe that was a lot but he gets like that when it comes to his family.

"Sam!" Rachel and Santana yelled. (Even though Santana was proud.)

"Sorry Ray, I just don't like people who are nasty to you. And I know Santana that you are proud that I just did that." Sam said a little ashamed.

"Wait, how does Santana know him and does anyone else know who he is in this room?" Puck asked.

"Yes, Finn knows too. Santana knows because they are…" Rachel began but was cut off by Santana.

"Because we are a couple."

"What?" everyone screamed. "When do you Santana the slut settle for one guy?" Quinn continued.

"Hey! Don't call her a slut. God, why are you such a bitch?"

"Because tubers, Sam is the only guy that made me feel special and worth more than a fuck and go."

Sam and Rachel smiled at Santana.

"Okay now back to what I was asking before, why are you and Puck kissing?'

Before Rachel could answer, Puck cut in. "Because I love her and I just asked her to be my girl."

"Okay, but if you hurt her, I will kill you. I do know how to shoot a gun." Same said sternly.

"I'd give you the gun." Puck stated seriously.

Mr. Shue cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "Okay… Let's focus everyone. Sam you said you wanted to join?"

"Yea, Teach." Sam didn't really like this teacher he didn't stick up for his Ray, when people were throwing insults at her.

"Okay, the floor is yours."

"Ray wanna help with the guitar?"

"Sure, Sammy!" Rachel replied happily, she would finally show people she could do more than just sing, dance, act and play the piano. She got up and grabbed the closest guitar.

(Song lyrics-Billionaire)

I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad

buy all of the things I never had

uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine

smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

[Chorus]

Oh every time I close my eyes

I see my name in shining lights

A different city every night oh

I swear the world better prepare

for when I'm a billionaire

Yeah I would have a show like Oprah

I would be the host of, everyday Christmas

give Artie a wish list

I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt

and adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had it

give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this

and last but not least grant somebody their last wish

its been a couple months since I've single so

you can call me Artie Claus minus the Ho Ho

get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit

and damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did

yeah can't forget about me stupid

everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music

[Chorus]

Oh every time I close my eyes

I see my name in shining lights

A different city every night oh

I swear the world better prepare

for when I'm a billionaire

oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire

oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire

Let's go.

I'll be playin' basketball with the president,

dunkin' on his delegates,

then I'll compliment him on his po-li-ti-cal etiquette.

Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it,

but keep the 5's, 10's, 20's, Ben's completely seperate

Yeah, I'll be in a whole new tax bracket

We in recession- but let me take a crack at it

I'll probably take whatevers left, and just spend it up

so everybody that I love can have a couple bucks

And not a single tummy around me,

would know what hungry was,

eatin' good, sleepin' soundly

I know we all have a similiar dream,

go in your pocket, pull out cha' wallet-

put it in the air and sing

I wanna be a billionaire so frickin' bad

buy all of the things I never had [buy everything]

uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine

Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen [what up Oprah]

Oh everytime I close my eyes, [watcha see, watcha see bro?]

I see my name in shining lights, [oh yeah-ah]

A different city every night, all right

I swear,

the world better prepare

For when I'm a billionaire

[oh oh, sing it, oh ohhh] [When I'm a billionaire]

I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad

Mr. Shue stood up, clapping. "Good job Sam! Welcome to New Directions."

"I'll only join if you stop the other people in this room from making harsh comments about my sister!" Sam said, no, more like demanded.

"I…umm…do." Shue said. Santana's, Finn's, Rachel's, Rosita's, Sam's, Puck's, Mike's, Tina's and Artie's jaws dropped at this statement, while the rest wore smirks.

"Oh, really? Because I didn't see that happening when Ice Queen over there called her Man-hands. Maybe you should follow your own advice." Sam replied bitterly.

"Okay, I will." Shue replied. He was having enough with the kids talking back to him.

"Yeah, no attitude, Shue." Sam said dryly

Mr. Shue narrowed his eyes at him, ut before anyone couold he see he turned towards the group. "Okay, Everyone, Glee is done for today. You can all go home."

Everyone, but Sam, Rachel, Puck, Finn, Santana, and Rosita left the choir room.

Same turned to Santana, "Hey, you wanna come over and have dinner with us?"

"Hey! Can we join you?" Finn asked as he held hands with Rosita.

"Yeah, sure. We'll see you at home Ray!" Sam replied as him, Santana, Finn and Rosita walked out of the door and into the hallway.

"Hey, Noah…" Rachel called in a small voice.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to have dinner with us?"

"Sure, Star!"

"Star?"

"Yeah, It's your nickname. You know, because you are destine to be a star, and you're my star. Also because when the sun hits you just right you glow." He hated sounding like a pussy, but he loved this petite, brown eyed girl infront of him.

"Aww… Noah. I love it!" Then she paused. "Damn, now I have to give you a totally awesome plus badass nickname." Puck smiled at the badass part.

"I love you!"Puck said.

"I love you too, Noah." Rachel said before she rose on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips. "Come on Noah. I'm hungry." Rachel said as she grabbed his hand a lead him to his truck. She gave him another kiss and started to walk to her car. "Last on there is a rotten egg!" Rachel screamed over her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: this is how far i got! PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5

Rachel and Puck both just pulled into Rachel's driveway. Puck parked his red Ford F150 truck and Rachel parked her Challenger. They both got out of their cars and meet halfway. Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and they slowly walked to the front door of Rachel's house. As Rachel fished in her backpack for her keys, they heard laughter from inside the house. Rachel finally found her keys and unlocked the door and followed the sound of the four vocies.

"Oh my god, I still can't believe you cursed out the Queen Bee!" Santana said proudly.

"I know! I don't know what came over me. She was saying all that shit about Rachel and I kinda lost control." Sam replied. "You know what I think is really funny? Is that that teacher, Mr. Shue, tried to say he stands up for Rachel and stops the bulling. He doesn't and that is what is so fucked up about that club. He has his favorites!" Sam said, still slightly upset with the views of the Glee Club teacher.

"Well, I appricate it Sammy. I love that you stood up for me!" Rachel said and she walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Love you Bro."

"Love ya too, Sis." Sam said as he brought Rachel into a hug. He looked up and noticed Puck standing in the kitchen doorway. "Hey man, guess your staying for dinner too."

"Yea. If that isn't a problem?"

"Nope." Sam said "Take a seat." Sam said as he guesterd to the stools infront of the breakfast bar.

Rachel helped Sam cook for the 6 of them. After dinner was finished they went to the "Party" room, where they had an xbox, ps2,ps3,kinect, xbox 360(all released games for every gaming system), all movies(a-z) and a huge flat screen tv. There was a cotton candy machine, popcorn machine, soda machine, and a bar stocked with candy.

"Holy shit!" Puck said amazed. "Dude, this is like the shit. How can you afford all this shit?"

"Dad and Daddy are barely home. So they send us things and buy us shit to make up for not being here." Rachel said sadly as her and Sam bow their heads. Puck pulls Rachel into his arms and envolps her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Baby. If you ever want, I'll come over. All you need to do is call."

"Thank you, Noah. Wanna stay tonight." He nodded. "How 'bout everyone stays over and we can have like a mini-sleepover?"

Everyone made various sounds of agreement. They all got settled down and played a variety of games, from COD to pokemon.

Right now they are playing Never Have I Ever. Instead of alcohol they have Coco-Cola.

"Never have I ever...sleep in the same bed as the same sex." Rosita said. Santana, Rachel, Puck, Finn, and Sam drank.

"When did you sleep with a guy, Noah?" Rachel asked jokingly.

"Haha. Not like that. Remember Nationals last year? Yea, well we had like 3 guys in one bed. Finn, Me, and Mike."

"Oh yeah..." They all remembered Nationals. Fights, Kisses, Near kisses, breakup, break downs, and Bitch Fits.

"Never have I ever...budgie jumped!" Rachel said. Everyone drank.

"Really?" Puck asked.

"Nope"Rachel said blushing.

" We are taking you budgie jumping sometime this weekend!"Puck declared while everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

The night progressed and soon everyone was spread out around the room asleep. Puck and Rachel were curled up on the recliner. Santana and Sam where snuggled up on the couch, Sam spooning Santana. Rosita and Finn were curled up on the plush rug, arms around each other.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. I have major writers block, that is why this chapter is so crappy. I'm thinking of putting 2 more chapters in and an epilogue. Tell me what you want to happen and I will try to incorporated it into the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Read this whole thing.

Hello Everyone,

First off, thank you for reading my story. I need more reviews though. Also i ave such writers block right now!Ugh I hate it. If you want something to happen or see something please pm me or write it in a review. Please help me finish thi story!

Thank you

Courtney

a.k.a.

Puckleberry4eva16

Hey Everyone,

My writers block is gone! Anyway, when reading this story please read the A/N form now on. It holds important info. Okay first I want to say that I notice while reading ch4. that Blaine was already in the story. He isnt yet. He will be coming up in a couple chapters. Also thank you to the people that gave me ideas. I will be giving you a shout out. Thank you again for reading. I should have a chapter uploaded later tonight or morning. Thank you!

Love

Courtney

a.k.a.

Puckleberry4eva16


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I forgot to mention this before. Mercedes is still on the Cheerios and Quinn did get pregnant just not with Puck (Also puck and her never had sex) she got preggers by an O/C. I am also happy with the reviews I got. Also you will all be happy too know that my writers block is gone! Anyway, so I have to shout out to the people that gave me Ideas.**

**ForeverPuckleberry: Thank you so much. You will happy to know that I will be using most of your idea in the story. I am so happy that you like the story and you gave such a great review! Thank you!  
**

**Bella Jackson: Thank you. I wont be making Sue make a new group. That is for another story I am writing. But yes Blaine will be making an apprence. Thank you for the review!  
**

**Raegan123: Your review always make me happy. You are an awesome reader. Hope you like this chapter**

**Okay enough with the shout outs. Anyway It is currently 1:15am, and I just finished the chapter. Thank you so much and (drum roll please) He is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
(BTW, I don't know if I really like this chapter as much as I did my other but hopefully you do.) I am going to bed now **

**Love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Rachel was standing with Santana by her locker. They were watching (more like listening to) an "interaction" between Mercedes and Quinn.

**"Quinn and Mercedes Convo"**

"Rachel should not be dating Puck! I should be. I mean I am so much better than her and I am pretty and popular!" Quinn said, going into her usual stance, hand on a popped out hip.

"Yea Quinn, we are all better than Ms. Showoff. But, you know?, Santana should not be with Sam. She is a slut and ugly! I mean, I'm better than her at cheerleading, singing, and pretty much everything!" Mercedes said.

"You know, we should break them up. We show them we are better the their "girlfriends" and also flirt with them. They will come crawling to us!" Quinn said with a evil mask gracing her features. They continued to organize a plan.

**"Santana and Rachel"**

"Do they honestly think they are better than us. I mean we are the fucking bomb!" Santana said. Meanwhile Rachel was think about what Quinn had said.

_What if Noah does take Quinn back? She is prettier, smarter, skinnier, and she's popular. I am nothing compared to her. What if I'm not enough for Noah. We all know Quinn isn't a virgin, she knows what she is doing. What if he releizes he doesnt actually love me romantically but like sibling wise. Ugh I hate that Quinn can get in my head!_

"RACHEL!" Santana screamed.

"Huh?What?"

"Stop spacing out. And Quinn is not better than you. SHe has nothing on you. Puck loves YOU! I want you to join the cherrios though." Santana stated in her HBIC voice.

"B-but"

"No! No But. We are going to Mrs. Sylvester's office right now!" Santana said as she grabbed Rachel's wrist and dragged her to Sue's dungon.

~~~~~~~Glee~~~~~~~(btw this is my new scene brake)

They knocked on the 'dungon' door.

"ENTER" they heard Sue say.

Rachel and Santana walked through 'the gates of hell' and stood front and center infront of the one and only Sue Sylvester.

"Sandbags and Barbra, what do you want?" Sue asked

"Rae, wants to join the cherrios." Santana stated

"Why would I let, Broadway join. How do I even no she can do anything cheerleading worthy." Sue said

"I do gymnastics every Tuesday. Wensday is ballet. Thurday Jazz and Hip-Hop. Friday is Tap and Modern dance. And Monday is Swing, Belly Dancing, Latin Dances. Sunday is Tango, and Pop 'n' Lock. I also took Stripper/Pole dancing classes. I also can sing. You also need to up your game and dances to win Nationals this year. I can help with that!" Rachel said.

"Wow. Alright Rae. Meet me in the gym at Lunch and we will see if you are good enough to be on MY cheerios."

"Okay, Ms. S." Rachel and Santana said as they left the room.

~~~~~Glee~~~~~

Rachel texted Noah after the meeting with Sue.

_Trying out for the Cheerios at Lunch. Do you want to come watch?-RB*_

_Wld luv 2! C U thn bb love you-NP_

_love you 2-RB*_

Rachel looked to Santana. "Noah is coming to watch." Rachel said. Santana and her were sitting in Math class.

"okay," The bell rang, Santana let out a sigh."Ready for to tryout?"

"Yeah, lets go."

~~~~~Glee~~~~~

Rachel changed into purple yoga shorts and a fitted white tank top. She walked out of the locker room into the gym. She placed a ihome down on the and plugged in her iphone. She scrolled down to find the right song for her routine. Once she found the song, Don't Stop The Music sound throught the speakers.

Rachel started the end of the gym, and started of with roundoffs. Then she transitioned into back-flips, front-flips, Back Handspring, Back Walkover, Cartwheel, Front Handspring, Front Pike Somersault, Front Split, Handstand, Pike, Straddle Split, and tucks.

"Show me a cheer that is something I have never done with my team!" Sue yelled out through her mega-phone.

She started out in the ready postion. She looked to Santana and Noah, they both gave a thumbs up and a smile. She moved her arms and hands into a broken T. She started to cheer.

Lemonade crunchie ice.  
Beat um once** beat um twice**.  
(She moved into a dagger then a right punch)  
Beat um bottom, beat um top.  
(She moved from a low touch down to a high touch down.)  
Beat um middle, watch um drop.  
(she went into a flip and then at the 'drop' she dropped into a split.)  
First and ten**  
Yell it GO, FIGHT, WIN!.  
(She finished off with a roundoff and a slip, got up and brought leg up to her head.)

By the end of the routine, Rachel's chest was heaving. Santana, Sue, Noah, Sam, and the other cheerleaders (minus Quinn) sat there in shock.

"Well, Well, Well, Looks like me have a new Co-Captin with Santana. Go get a uniform and tell Tubbers that she has been knocked down to a regular. Now Go!"

Everyone ran out of the gym.

~~~~~~Glee~~~~~~

"Oh my God! I'm actually on the cheerios." Rachel said once she left the locker room after changing into the Captin cheerio uniform.

"Believe it babe. You did really good out there. And you look sexy in this uniform." Puck said while undressing Rachel with his eyes. Rachel blushed under his gaze and from his comment. Puck seeing this, pulled her flush against him.

"I love when I can make you blush." Puck said as he dropped a kiss to her lips. Rachel let out a little giggle. She pressed her lips against his.

"I love you." Rachel said against his lips.

"Love you too babe."

"Come on. Time for glee and probably a bitch fight with Quinn." Rachell said with a groan. She was not looking forward to telling Quinn she has been demoted from captin.

"It's alright babe. I'm here for you." Puck said.

She grabbed his hand and lifted up onn her toes to press a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you."

~~~~~~~Glee~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel, Santana, Sam and Puck walked into the choir room to see all eyes trained on them and two people with scowls on their faces.

"Why the fuck are you wearing a cheerios uniform. Man-hands?"

"Maybe because I'm the new Co-captin, Tubbers. Oh by the way, you have been knocked down to a regular and you report to me. If you do something I dont like you will be off the squad before you can get knocked up agian." Rachel said sick and tired of taking the comments and not sticking up for herself.

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"Actually I can Preggers. Remember, I'm higher in the socail ladder than you now. So sit you fat-ass down so we can start Glee." Rachel said as she walked around Quinn and sat down in the back with Finn, Rosita, Santana, Sam and Puck.

"That was hot babe." Puck whispered in her ear and pressed a kiss against her temple.

"Good job,B." Santana said.

"I'm proud of you Sis." Sam said.

"Good job Rach." Finn said.

Before Rachel could say anything, Mr. Shue walked into the Choir room.

"Has anyone got anything today?"

Quinn's hand shot up. "Mercedes and I have been working on something. It's directed to two boys in this room." Santana and Rachel looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Wonder who that could be." Santana said sarcatically causing Rachel to laugh.

Quinn and Mercedes got up infront of the room. Both with hands on there hips. Quinn nodded to the band and the opening cords were heard throughout the choir room.

(_Mercedes_**,Quinn,**_**Mercedes and Quinn**_)

[Chorus]

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_(they pointed at Sam and Puck)_**  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

(they made their way through the hair and sang the rest of the song infront of Sam and Puck)

[Verse 1]  
**You're so fine  
I want you mine**_  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time__**  
**__You're so addictive  
_**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright **_(alright, alright, alright)?  
_**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**  
**And Hell Yeah  
**_I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

[Bridge:]  
_She's like so whatever  
_**You could do so much better  
**_I think we should get together now  
_**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

[Chorus:]

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

[Verse 2]  
_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
_**I know you talk about me all the time again and again **(_again, again, again_)  
**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
**_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again _(**and again, and again, and again!)**

[Bridge]

[Chorus]  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
**_There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
_**She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?**

[repeat]

[Chorus x2]  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey!**_

Everyone stood there shocked. Quinn and Mercedes were trying to still the two new HBIC's boyfriends. In front of them, no less. Santana and Rachel stood, raising their arms and started to clap.

"Wow...Just Wow! I didn't know you both sucked that much." Santana said.

"No, Santana. We know they suck. You know, they suck dicks cause thats the only way they get by in life." Rachel replied back. Everyone sneickered at that.

"True."

"Now do you want to see what we put together for you? You know we know your plan from the start. Let's go to the autitorum." Rachel said and pulled Puck along with her and Santana did the same with Sam. Evryone else trailed behind.

~~~~~~GLEE~~~~~~

Once everyone was seated in the autorium, Rachel and Santana went up on stage.

"Okay, well, Santana and I were walking in the hallway when we heard Quinn and Mercedes ("Tubbers and Weezy" said Santana) say our boyfriends names. We stopped and took out our phones and recorded the convosation. The first clip is the convo and the rest have to do with their "plan". Afterwards we have a song for them. Please enjoy!" Rachel said. She turned and pressed play on the projecter.

_the first video was the convosation between the two girls in the hallway. then the screen went black while the next video loaded._

_This video went like this:_

_Puck and Sam were standing in the hallway at their lockers, when Quinn and Mercedes walked up to them. Quinn stopped infront of Puck and Mercedes stopped infront of Sam. Quinn looked up at Puck and smiled a flirty smile._

_"Hey Puck!" Quinn said as she ran her hands up and down his chest. "So, I was thinking, that my parents are away for the week and I'll be all alone, and maybe you could come over to protect me and all that." She tried looking sexy by biting her lip, but just came out looking consitpated. " I need someone with arms like your's. You're so strong and you could save me from anything!" she said as she ran her hands up and down her arms._

_"Umm...NO!" Puck said as he stepped away from her touch. " I will be spending this week and everyone from now on with Rachel." Puck said_

_"Oh come on. I could show you a much better time than Ru-Paul." _

_"Nope! Not gonna happen. Tubbers, get this through your ego-statstic head, I LOVE RACHEL.I woud go near you with a ten-foot pole while I have her. She is the only one I want. So back off and go find your baby daddy, if you want to have sex." said and walked off._

_the screen cut to the interaction between Mercedes and Sam._

_"Hey, Sammy."Mercedes said in a preppy flirty voice._

_"Hi." Sam said curtly._

_"So there's this movie, I really wanted to see, but sadly it isn't in theaters anymore. It's called Avatar. I was wondering if you might know it?"_

_"Yea, I know it. I have it on DVD." Sam said as he continued to look through is locker for his science notebook._

_"Oh, cool maybe I could borrow it and you and I could watch it together. How does Saturday sound?"_

_"How does never sound? Let's get something straight her Weezy. Santana is my girl. I only have eyes for her. You dont came close to her. She is the only person I see standing by my side forever. So leave me alone. I don't like you and I will never like you." Sam slammed his locker shut and walked off._

_the video cut again to show another talk between the two girls._

_"UGhh! I dont know what they see in those two losers."Quinn said drastically._

_" I know! I mean they turned us down. Who turns us down?" Mercedes said, fustrated._

_"Glee!"_

_"What?"_

_"We do a sonf in Glee and show them that we are better singers than there sluts of girlfriends."_

_"Great idea Quinn!"_

_The screen went black._

"So you see we have a problem with little snotty bitches trying to take our boyfriends." Santana sneered at Quinn and Mercedes, as everyone else sat around shocked that those two girls could do something like that. Kurt stood up.

"I can't believe you would do something like that, M and Q. Yea sure they both can be annoying, but you arn't better than them. Did any of them do that to you. No, I don't think so. I can't be friends with someone like that. San, Rach, I'm sorry I was ever mean to you too." Tina, Artie, Brittany and Mike, nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now that, that is done. Why dont we sing." Rachel said. Santana and Rachel jumped off the stage and walked straight up to Quinn and Mercedes. They put their hands on their hips and nodded to the band.

Chorus (Santana and Rachel):  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Rachel:  
Think its time we got this straight  
Sit talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man are you insane

Santana:  
But see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
But you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me

Rachel:  
See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make it  
Through the day, Ain't that a shame

Santana:  
But maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
All my love was all it took  
(The boy is mine)

Chorus:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough (Enough)  
Its not hard to see  
The boy is mine (Boy is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (Confused)  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Santana:  
Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it's cause it's true

Rachel:  
I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know its killing you inside

Santana:  
You can say what you wanna say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake

Rachel:  
When will you get the picture  
Your the past I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know the boy is mine

Chorus:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough (Enough)  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine (To see the boy is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused)  
He belongs to me (He belongs to me)  
The boy is mine

Santana:  
You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel

Rachel:  
What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
The special place that's in my heart  
He was my love right from the start  
(Santana) Give it on up  
(Rachel) Had about enough  
(Santana) It's not hard to see  
(Rachel) The boy is mine oh ah...  
(Santana) I'm sorry that you  
(Rachel) Seem to be confused  
(Santana) He belongs to me  
(Rachel) No no. You need to give it up  
(Santana) About enough  
(Rachel) It's not hard to see  
(Santana) The boy is mine  
(Rachel) Mine...oh mine  
(Santana) You seem to be confused  
(Rachel) He belongs to me  
(Santana) The boy is mine, not yours  
(Rachel) But mine  
(Santana) Not yours  
(Rachel) But mine  
(Santana) Not yours  
(Rachel) But mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine!_  
_

They both stopped singing and glared at Quinn and Mercedes. With one last look Santana and Rache walked over to Puck and Sam and planted a passionate, long, hot, steamy kiss upon their lips.

"Weezy and Tubbers! Get this through you heads. Puck and Sam are off-limits. You step at least 10 feet near them, talk to them or look at them, there will be hell to pay. And..." Rachel trailed off. She looked at each other and nodded. Rachel held up her hand and counted to 3 on her fingers.

"You're both off the Cheerios." Rachel and Santana yelled at the same time.

"I told you to watch what you did Quinn. I am not your doormat anymore. Good Luck being unpopular. You're gonna need it. Oh and look out for slushies."Rachel said as she and the rest of the Glee Club let the two ex-Cherrios in the room alone.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW. I CAN 'T CONTINUE UNTIL YOU REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so I should be finishing this story soon. Another chapter and an epilogue and it should be done. SO this chapter, towards the end, as a lot of fluff. I was so happy about this chapter. I love this chapter. Okay anyway to those people who PMed me saying that Rachel turned into a bitch. She didn't. She isn't a bitch to anyone put Quinn and Mercedes. And that is only because she is done being a doormat. Okay anyway here it is. Hope you like it. Please Review.**

* * *

Rachel walked down the hall and stopped at her locker to get her books for her afternoon classes. She just pulled out her History book when her locker slammed shut. She followed the pale hand that was still holding her locker door. She came to face Quinn Fabray.

"What do you want Fabray?"

"You can't kick me off the Cheerios." Quinn stated.

"Yea, I can! I'm captian remember, and I did warn you. Also I told Coach why I kicked you off, and she said you wont be back on the team. Sorry Preggers, but it seems you're the loser now."

"You cant do this!" Quinn screamed.

"I can and I did. Now I have lunch. Good bye" Rachel said as she turned and walked away from a fuming Quinn. She walked through the cafetria doors and sat down at the table with Puck, Finn, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Mike, and Rosita. She sat between Puck and Santana.

"Why you late, B?" Santana asked Rachel.

"Fabray." Rachel stated simply.

"What that Bitch want?" Puck asked.

"What do you think Noah? She wanted back on the Cheerios. I told her no, and that I warned her if she did something I didnt like she would be off and she did. I also told her that I told Coach why and she said that she wasnt allowed back on the team. She said and I quote 'You can't do this!' and I simply answered with I can and I did, and then I walked off."

"God! Can't she get that she isn't HBIC anymore? We are!" Santana said.

"Yeah, Well I think Me and you need to inforce it tomorrow." Rachel said with an evil smirk.

"What are you thinking?" Santana asked.

"I think we makeout with our boyfriends infront of them, maybe by their lockers and then, and I know how it feels, but I really want them to get slushied." Rachel said, afraid they would reject her idea.

"I'm game. If I can throw a slushie at her too." Noah said.

"Count me in and I want to throw one at Mercedes." Sam said

"I love the idea, B. Show them that we have the guys they want and them BAM two slushies in the face!" Santana said happily.

"Okay. So I'm thinking about we do it tomorrow morning."

"YES" they all exclaimed

~~~~~~~~Glee~~~~~~~~

Everyone put the plan in action the next morning. Kurt and Tina we set up at Quinn's locker with video cameras. Both of them out of sight of course. Artie and Mike were set up with cameras near Mercedes locker, agian hidden from view. Rache and Puck were waiting at Quinns while across the hall Sam and Santana were waiting at Mercedes. The group heard the doors to the school open at the end of the hall. They slightly turned their heads to inspect who was coming in. The two girls they were waiting for came into view.

"Okay, Guys when they get closer to their lockers start fliming. When they get to their lockers Noah and I, and Sam and San will start the make out. Now, we have to moan and say 'I love you' to really get under their skin." Rachel said. Just as she finsihed he sentence they both neared their respective lockers. "Action" she whispered.

_**"Quinn reaction to Puck/Rachel makeout/Slushie"**_

Puck leaned down and claimed Rachel lips in a passionate kiss. He backed her up agianist the locker and grounded himself into her. She let out a moan and pushed back, which cause Puck to let out a groan. The kissed more frantically as he had one hand tangled in her hair and the other hand hold her thigh to keep her legs around him and to make sure she didn't fall.

"Fuck, Baby. I love you." he said truly as he continued to kiss her and grind is semi-hard on into her.

"Oh God, Noah. I-I love you too." Rachel all but moaned out.

They heard someone clear their throat. They pulled apart to look at Quinn.

"Can you stop having sex in front of my locker." Quinn said in her usual bitchy tone.

" One Tubbers makeing out isn't sex and two. Why is it making you hot. Maybe you need something to cool down with."

"What?" Quinn said. Just as Puck picked up the slushies hidden behind Rachel.

"Let's help her cool down Noah." Rachel said and her and Puck douse Quinn in bllue and purple slushie.

"What the hell?" Quinn screamed as the mixture fell down her body

"Have fun cleaning yourself off fatass Loser!" Rachel yelled back at Quinn as she and Puck walked down the hall towards their own lockers.

_**"Mercedes reaction to Sam/Santana makeout/Slushie"**_

Sam pushed Santana roughly against the row of lockers. As he passionatly kissed her. Santana let out a moan because she always liked it rough. She could already feel her spanks getting wet from her arousal. Sam grinded his erection into her. She instictively wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss even as Mercedes opened her locker and slammed it into the locker next to them. Sam continued to grinded his boner against her hot, wet core.

"Oh, Fuck Sam.." Santana moaned as he thrust into her panty-clad pussy.

"Mmm. Fuck San..OH god." Sam moaned as he keep thrusting into her sex and kissing her. "I love you." he said

"I-I love you too Sam oh God." Santana moaned.

Mercedes cleared her throat and glared at the pair who were still pressed up against the lockers.

"Yes?"Sam asked.

"Could you stop the sex with that slut next to my locker." Mercedes said.

"No, but I think you might want to cool off, you look alittle hot. Do you want help?"Sam asked

"What?" Mercedes said confused as Santana opened the locker next to them and got out the slushies. Sam put a hand behind his back and she handed him an orange slushie while she still held the red one.

"Well, You seem hot after watching our makeout. So I think we should help you cool off." Santana said before they doused Mercedes in a mixture of orange and red slushie.

"Stay away from me and Sam. Got it Fatty?" Santana threaten before walking off holding Sam's hand.

~~~~~~~~Glee~~~~~~

After being slushied Quinn and Mercedes stayed away from the group. They defitanly weren't going to risk being slushied by them again and getting on worst terms with the new HBICs of McKinely. But that didn't mean that they still weren't getting slushied. The hockey team decieded that since both girls had been kicked of the Cheerios, and Sue wasn't paying attention to them anymore, that they were now fresh meat, also because Santana and Rachel offered up their Cherrios (Not prositution, the girls can say no). Everyone (Glee Club, Football Team, Sport Teams and most of the population of McKinley, even ), pretty much shunned Quinn and Mercedes. There were those few who did talk to them, like the 'Skanks' and Jacob Ben Isreal. But mostly, they felt like an outcast, just like Rachel did in her sophomore year. It had been 5 weeks since the 'Locker Cool Down' and they avoid the hell out of everyone, afraid of what would happen if they crossed path with the 'Devils'**(A/N: this is the nickname for Puck, Rachel, Sam, and Santana. It is what we call the Badasses in my school)**.

~~~~~~~~Glee~~~~~~~

Puck and Rachel have been dating for exactly 6 months now, so Puck decided that today he was going to take Rachel out and celebrate. So Friday morning, when he picked her up for school, he told her about his plan for them.

"Rachel?" Puck asked

"Yes, Noah?" Rachel asked warily.

"So, today is our 6 month aniversity and I want to make it special. I have a lot planned for today. So when I drop you off after school, can you be ready by 7 o'clock?" He asked, or stated.

"Of course. How should I dress?" Rachel questioned.

"Jeans and a nice top." he stated.

"Okay, where are we going."

"Not telling, that is a surpise."

"Noah! I hate surprises."

"No you dont you love them, you just want to be in the know."

"Fine." Rachel said defeated, which caused Puck to laugh and pull her across the seat, so she was next to him. He put an arm around her shoulder as she cuddled into his side. No matter what he said, he loved when she cuddled into him. When they parked in the parking lot of McKinely, Puck leaned over and kissed her lips passionatly. "I love you" She said against them

"I love you too, Princess. Come on, there is a surprise waiting for at your locker." He said as he got out of the truck. He walked to Rachel's side, opened her door and helped her down. They walked hand in hand to the back of the truck so he could get their backpacks. Once they had everything. Puck and Rachel relinked hands and walked into the school. They headed to Puck's locker first since it was closer to the school enterance. When he had all the right books, they walked to Rachel's locker. When they arived Rachel noticed that there was a yellow rose taped to her locker. She took it down and smelled it, she then smiled at her boyfriend. "Noah, it's beautiful."

"Just like you but that's not all your getting today. I gotta go though babe. Gotta talk to the guys before the bell rings." He leaned down and kissed her "Love you. I'll see you later." "Love you too, Noah." and he walked off.

~~~~~~~~~Glee~~~~~~~~

Rachel could not keep the smile off her face all day. She walked to her locker to get her books for her PM classes, before she went to lunch with everyone. She opened her locker and found a teddy bear inside, holding a note. She grabbed the note and the teddy, putting the teddy in her backpack's front pocket, so that the head stuck out and she opened the not. It read"

_Dear Rachel,_

_I love you. Simple as that. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I am grateful to have you in my life. You mean the world to me. When I think of my furture I see you there right next to me the whole time. I love everything about you. The way your nose crinkles when your disgusted by something. The way you laugh when you hear something funny. The way you stand up for yourself. I love the way the light shines upon your hair, and how your hair smells like apples. I love how you put all your emotions into a song. I love how your eyes sparkle when you're really happy. But most of all, I love how who make me a better person. You are the best girfriend a guy like me could ask for. You believe in me even when noone else, including myslef, does. I love how you make me feel. When you're happy, I'm happy. When you're upset, I feel upset and want to find anyway to make you happy again. I love you with all my heart. Later today I have a couple ofsuprises for you, I think you will really like them, well I hope you do. I love you and I'll see you at lunch. I got another gift for you._

_Love,_

_Noah_

She smiled. She loved him with all her heart. He is everthing to her too. She can't picture her life without him. He is her life. He fold the note and puts it into a folder. She got her books and walked to the she entered the room, she spotted Noah. She walked over to him sat on his lap and kissed him hard,trying to convey all the emotions he held for him. He kissed her back with equal force. When they broke apart, Rachel leaned her forehead against his. She smiled lovingly at him.

"I love you so much. Everything you wrote in that letter. I feel the exact same way. You are everything to me. You're amazing. I love, when you're happy, your eyes get gold flecks in them. I love when I'm upset you do everything to make me smile, even in the end you look really syupid. I love how you are so romantic, yet still a badass. I love how thoughtful you are. I love when you laugh. I love the warm feeling I get when your around. I love when you cuddle with me, even though you say badasses do cuddle. I love how you stick up for the people you care about, no matter what the outcome. You are good enough for me. I love you with all my heart. When I picture my future, I see many thing, but they all include you. I see you sitting in the front row when I get my first role on broadway. I see you standing next to me, when I take a pregnancy test. I see you standing there next to me at the ultrasound to see if we're having a boy or a girl. Standing there when we great the bundle of joy into the world. See them graduate highschool, college. She them get marrieed and have there own childern. I love you with all my heart." Rachel said as tears ran down her face.

"Hey, don't cry." He said as he wiped away her tears "Baby this is a good thing. I love you. You are the best girlfriend anyone could ask for. You're amazing, truely wonderful. I love everything about you and I see the same thing, when I look into the future." They suddenly heard 'Awws' around them. They tore their gazes away from each other to face the glee club, cherrios and football team, (Yeah they all shit together now) looking at them. The girls had dreamy smile on their faces with tears running down their face or in thier eyes. The guys were smiling and looking happy at the couple infront of them.

"Oh, hi. I'm sorry about that. I totaly forgot you guys were here." Rachel said as she wiped away the remaining tears.

"That nice to no B" Santana said jokely as tears streamed down her face.

"Hey Rach?" Puck asked. Rachel turned her head to Puck.

"Yes?" She said smiling.

"Happy 6 months." He said as he handed her a red velvet box. She grabbed the box and opened and gasped. Inside the box was a sliver neclace with a pendent of the letters N and R connected by a heart.

"It's Beautiful." She said as she leaned down and kissed his check. "Can you put it on me?"

"Of course I can, Love." Puck says as he takes the necklace out of the box and clasps it around her neck. "Something beautiful for someone beautiful." He whispers in her ear.

"I love you" she says

"I love you too. Just what till tonight I hope you like it."

" I probably will." she said and kissed him. Then the bell rang signalling the end of Lunch. They all said their goodbyes and headed off to finish the day before thier date.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Well please review. Thank you for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As I was writing this I was squealing, because it is just so fluffy. Anyways, the date I wrote, the layout, is how my dream date looks like. I am happy about this chapter so this is my last chapter. Then we will have an epilogue. Anyway, I am going to make a squeal to this story. Also if you have any oneshots you would like, please PM me or write it in a review. Thank you and enjoy this chapter. Love you all and thank you to the people who reviewed. Thank you**

* * *

As the final bell rang, Rachel found herself lost in thought as she walks to her locker. She was nervous about tonight. Noah (not Puck, Puck wouldn't be romantic but Noah is.) has this special day planned for them. She loves him and he loves her. She really can't picture herself without him. He really is her life. He means everything to her. When she looks ten years into the future she see's Noah and her married with a child,or a child on the way, or both. She opened her locker, switched the books she needed for the one's she doesn't need. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hi, Beautiful." Noah whispered in her ear. She turned around to face her boyfriend, she lent up to place a kiss upon his pink, plump lips. She could feel him smile against her lips. God, how she loves this 'man' infront of her. "Hi, Yourself" She replied.

"So you ready to go? I gotta get you back home, so I can get the rest of the shit together." He asks in a sweet soft voice, that makes her heart melt.

"Yeah just finished. So you gonna tell me anything about this date you have planned?" She said smiling.

"Nope, It's a suprise and if I tell you, you won't be suprise. But, I'm pretty sure you will like them though." He says alittle nervously.

"Okay, well lets go." Rachel says as she grabs his hand and leads them to his truck. He helps her get up an in and runs around to the driver side. Once he is in the truck, Puck grabs her hand pulls her over to tuck her into him. She nuzzles her face into his chest and lets out a content sigh. He tightens his grip on her. Once he drops her off at home, he drives home to get the rest of the stuff he needs to make this date special. He grabs it and heads of in the direction of the park.

~~~~~~Glee~~~~~~

Rachel had just finished getting ready when the door bell rang. She rushed downstairs and opened the door. She was greeted with the sight of Noah dressed in dark-washed jeans and a white dress shirt. He leaned up to give him a kiss. "You look handsome." she said coyly.

"You look stunning!" Puck said. Rachel was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and purple and white blouse.

"Thank you" she said blushing.

"Come on babe. You ready for the most epic date you ever been on?" Noah asked

"Yep." She said. Puck grabbed her hand and lead her to his truck. They sat in a comfortable silence as they drove to the park. Once they arrived, Puck got out ran to the passenger side and helped Rachel out of the truck. Once again, he grabbed her hand and lead her down a pathway. The pathway lead to a clearing beyound the playground and the trees. When they came to the clearing, Rachel gasped. Infront of her was a read and white checkered blanket surrounded by rose petals and jappenese lamps. There was a picnic basket on the left of the blanket.

"Noah..."She called softly. "It's beautiful!" She said happily and with tears in her eyes.

"All for you, baby."He says as he directs her to sit down. He pulls out Holishkes and Knishes.

"Did you make these, Noah?"Rachel askes.

"Yea, I tried to make them taste like Ma's, but I don't know." He said shyly.

"They are really good, Noah. You should cook more often." Rachel said. She really liked the domestic side of him.

"Okay, maybe I will. Anyway, so do you want the first surprise?" Noah asked

"Yes, please." Rachel said with a big smile on her face.

"Okay..." Noah reachs into the basket and pulls out a manila evolope. "Here" He said "Open it."

Rachel opens the envolope and pulls out the paperwork inside it. She reads out aloud.

"We are glad to inform you, Noah Puckerman, as been accepted to New York Unitverity, with a full scolership..." She trails off and lets out a squeal.

"You're coming to New York with me?" She asked happily, with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"Yep, babe. I couldn't be to far away from you." He said as he pulls her onto his lap. She plants a firm kiss on his lips. she lets out another squeal.

"We don't have to live on campus. We can get an apartment and live together. I mean only if you want" Rachel says rushed.

"Of course I want to live with you. I love you and how am I suppose to spend the rest of my life with you if we don't live together." He says smiling.

"Noah..." She said.

"Okay suprise number two" He says. He moves so he is kneeling her front of her. He takes her hands in his and looks into her eyes. He smiles at the woman infront of him. He loves her.

"I love you so much, you know that Rachel." She nods even though she doesn't have to. "I love everything about you. You make me so happy, just being in the same room with you. Your smile brightens my day, no matter what happened. You believe in me, when no one else believes in me. You picked me, when you could have had anyone else. I want to make all your dreams come true. I want to be the one you can lean on, when you had a rough day. I wanna be ther first you tell when you get a part in one of your plays. I wanna be the one who you rely on. I want to be the one you can go to no matter what. Because you are all those things to me. When I need someone, while I was in juvie, you were the only one who wrote to me and the only one who would visit me. Even when we were little, when my dad left, you were there for me. You make me a better person. I can't wait to take New York by storm with you. I want to be the one you look for in the time of need. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my world Rachel and you mean everything to me. " By this time Rachel had happy tears running down her face. She knew what he was going to ask. And she knew her answer. He asked sucking in a breath. He pulled the ring box out of his back pocket and presented it to her. He opened the box. Inside the black velvet box was a Intertwined Pavé Diamond Engagement Ring in 18k White Gold . She gasped. "So... Rachel Barbra Berry... Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She nodded with tears running down her cheeks. "Yes, Yes Yes, I would love to become a Puckerman." He grabbed her hand and gently slid the ring on to her finger. He stood up and helped her stand up. She flung her arms around his neck and he grabbed her waist and they kissed a passioate kiss full of love.

"I love you so much, Noah!" Rachel sighed against his lips.

"I love you too, baby." He said as he pulled back from the kiss.

They finished packing up all the stuff and climbed into his truck. They spent rest of the night cuddling after a few rounds of amazing sex.

~~~~~~Glee~~~~~~

After spending a whole weekend together and telling their parents they were engaged, Rachel and Puck got ready for school that monday morning. Puck and Rachel walked into school, smiling at each other, holding hands, and giving of the 'love is great, everyone should feel love' vibe to everyone around them. Monday morning's consisited of glee practices, so Rachel and Puck made their way to the choir room. Once there they took their seats and waited for everyone to arrive. Meanwhile, they just sat there and shared sweet kisses between themselves.

"Aww look at the sweet couple." Sam said as he entered the room hands linked with Santana's

"Yeah, arn't they just gross!" Santana said playfully.

"You're full of shit San. You know you love us." Rachel said back

"Yeah, I do."

"So why you guys so happy?" Sam asked, they didn't tell anyone about the engagement except their parents and , which the parents were way to excited and happy about, by the way.

"You'll know in a bit." came the reply from both Puck and Rachel.

Everyone entered the choir room at that moment. Everyone (minus Quinn) all gave them cerious looks while Quinn just glared at the couple. Mr. Shue walked in at after the group.

"Okay everyone, Puck and Rachel have something they like to tell you guys. So come on up you guys." He said as he sat down in a chair next to Sam. Puck and Rachel walked infront of the room.

"Okay so I know most of you will be supportive of what we are about to tell you, I really only think one person wont maybe too. Anyway, let me start out by saying you guys have really become my family, well most of you anyway. I love all of you. I know a couple of you will squeal when I tell you this and others are going to gasp and cry and run to me to give me a hug, and some will be really angry. But your opions don't really matter. It's mine and Noah's opions that count. Noah, do you want to say anything."

"Yea babe. Anyone who doesn't agree with what we are going to tell you, can get the fuck out after we said it. So Rachel and I are..." He dragged out the silence

"Engaged!" Rachel and Puck said at the same time. As they predited Kurt, Tina, Santana and Brittany let out high-pitched squeals. Mercedes let out a gasped. And the guys hotted and hollered.

"When's the baby due?" Quinn said snarky.

"Not for a long time from now Quinn, probably sometime after the wedding and when we have a stable income, and have graduated college." Rachel said. "I'm not like you Quinn, I know what a condom is. Noah and I are engaged because we love each other. So get the fuck out if you don't like it." Rachel said bitchingly. Quinn got up and stormed out of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me Bitch." Santana said jokingly.

"Because , S, I wanted to tell everyone together. The only people who knew before hand were my dad's and Noah's mom and sister."

"So you, don't tell you brother?" Sam asked only alittle angry that he didn't know, but really happy for them.

"No, I didnt because as soon as you knew, you would have told San, And don't deny it." Rachel poked.

So the rest of practice was spent descussing, plans for the future( Everyone), plans for the wedding (Santana, Kurt, and Rachel), and how everyone was excited for the couple.

~~~~~~~Glee~~~~~~~

_**3 months later**_

_The New Directions won Nationals that year. Today everyone was at graduation. The Mckinely High students were leaving high school and entering the grownup world. Rachel is valictorian, and was required to give a speech about her high school year. She walked up the steps of the stage and stood infront of the potenm. She smiled out into the crowd, and spoted her family, friends and fiance. She took a breath and began._

_"So this is the end of senior year. When I first entered high school, I was the loser. The one who dressed as a mixture between a granny and a kindergardener. As you know, I grew out of that. (That got a laugh out of everyone in the audiance) When high school started Glee was the lamest club here, and if you werre part of it you got a slushie in the face. Some more than others. Anyways the cliches in this school never mixed at all. The few who did were teased because of it. But as I stand up here today, I look back on my senior year and I see the football players, cheerios and the glee club as friends. Who knew, for all of us to be friends, was me. (That earn another laugh). My senior year was one of the greatest years of my high school years. I found the love of my life, and we are getting married in the spring. The ones wo are invited already have the , I found love, friendship, and also alot more drama. Some of you are my bestest friends and the others are friends. After today, My fiance, Noah Puckerman, my best friend, Santana Lopez, my brother Sam Evans and I are headed to New York. My fiance got a scholarship to NYU and I got one to Julliard. Santana got a schoarship to SUNY, for law and Sam got a scholarship for NYU-for medical. I love all of you and am proud of you. You have all grown up into mature young men and women. I wish you every bit of luck and hope you too find happiness in your journey." Rachel said before steping down and sitting down next to her fiance. Names were called and kids were handed their diploma. _

_Figgins walked up to the microphone. "I now glady introduce the graduating class of 2012." The croud cheered and the kids throw up their caps. _

_"We're graduates Noah! Can you believe it?" Rachel said as she ran into his arms. _

_"of course I can believe it. I am excited to live are life in New York baby."_

_"I can't believe it Noah. I am so excited to start of life in New York. We have our apartment and I'm glad we went to New York over spring break to get the apartment together. I can't wait to live with my sexy fiance. We won't have anyone to walk in on us." She says coyly. _

_"Oh yeah, that means I could do anything to you. I love you." He says leaning down and kissing her firmly._

_"I love you too." She said againist his lips._

* * *

**A/N: So...How was it? Great, bad, so-so? I personally think it was a really good chapter. Please review! Thank you. If you have a one shot you would like to see please PM me or leave it in a review. Thank you!**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_****_**A/N: Thank you for those who stuck with this story. So this is the end of this story, but don't worry there will be a sequel. Anyway, I want to write some oneshots so if you have anything you would like to see, leave it in a review or PM me. So without further ado here is the final chapter of Love is Around the Corner. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**5 Years Later.**_

* * *

_Rachel had graduated from Julliard at the top of her class and had her first broadway roll only 3 1/2 weeks later. She got her Tony after the play had finished. Puck had become a world reknown rock star. He graduated from NYU, and started to play his music in local bars, when one day an music agent was sitting down having a drink. Puck had got up to sing one of the songs he wrote, after he was done, the music producer came to him ask him some questions and now he was a big shot. In the spring of their fisrt year in college Puck and Rachel got married. They invited everyone except Quinn and Mercedes. It was a small cermony but that was all they wanted. Nothing to big (I know right. You would think Rachel would want something big). Rachel is now a know broadway star and Puck and Rachel together are known as Puckleberry by the public. They are another Brad and Angelina, you know just in the music world. They are overly lovey to each other and are just as inlove as they were in high school._

_Santana had become a big shot laywer in NY. She was know as the 'Devil of the law', funny she lived up to her nickname Satan, but for good not evil. Sam is a well known doctor. He works with/on NY celberities. Sam proposed to Santana on New Years in the Puckerman home, in their junior year in college. The couple got married two months after graduation. They invited family, friends (Puck and Rachel, Glee club minus the two evil girls) Mr and Mrs. Shue ( fromally know as Mr. Shue and Ms. P.) and David Krosfskey, and Amzio Williams. They welcomed a beautiful baby boy 3 months ago, Braydon._

_Rachel introduced Blaine to Kurt during graduation from High School. They hit it off greatly. Kurt graduated from SUNY with a degree in Fashion. He now designs all of Rachels dresses for award cermonies. He also does the same thing for Puck. Blaine graduated from NYU with Puck and a degree in music and teaching. Blaine is now a music teacher at NAYDA. Kurt and Blaine got legally married in New York 1 1/2 year are now looking into adoption._

_Mike and Tina have been going strong since high school. Mike got into Julliard and Tina in SUNY. Tina got a degree in nursing and Mike in dancing. Mike and Tina got married a year after Puck and Rachel. Tina and Mike got pregnant 3 months later. They welcomed a baby girl, Annabella. A year after Tina gave birth to a boy and girl, twins, Harry and Jenna. Right now Tina is 4 months pregnant with their 4th child._

_Britanny and Artie are married. Artie is a professor in Chicago and Brittany is a ballet teacher in Chicago. They have 2 childeren. A boy, Manny, who is 4 and a gir, Maddy, who is 3. They got married when they found out they were pregnant with their 2nd child. They loved each other so it wasnt a problem._

_Finn and Rosita spilt up after freshman year in college. Finn meet a girl, Jamie, in his junior year of college and They got married 6 months ago and Jamie is expecting twins in 5 months. They are both really excited and nervous. They too also live in New York._

_For the rest of them they don't really know that much. Sunshine and Rory got married 2 years ago. They live in L.A. Quinn is a single mother, she had a fiance, but she cheated on him with one of his co-workers (big shoker there, no not really). She found out she was pregnant, and tried to tell the same lie to her husband that she told Finn all those years ago. That didn't work out so well, because he was studing medcial, so he knew she cheated. He left her sorry ass. The co-worker, was married, and didn't want anything to do with her. He used her because he need sex and his wife was away for 6 months. She and a boy, named Daniel. He is 5 now. Mercedes moved to Maine. She supposly meet a guy up there. His name is Shane. She isn't really happy with Shane, she still loves Sam,but she won't do anything to ruin a happy family. She and Shane got married 1 years ago and are waiting for the arrival of their babby girl, Jasmine. _

_Rachel was sitting in the bathroom holding a white stick. She looked down and the sign was a plus. She was pregnant. Later that day, she was waiting for Puck to come home from a meeting. She had cooked his favorite dinner. Chicken Tzimmes and Golden Turmeric Latkes With Applesauce. She was just finsihing placing the food on the table when she heard the door open._

_"Baby, I'm home!" Puck called out. He sniffed the air and could smell the aroma of his favorite meal. He walked into the dinning room and saw Rachel standing there, with a bright smile on her face. "Baby? What's all this about?" He asked._

_"Come, sit down Noah. I'll tell you after we eat." They sat down at the table and began to eat the lovey dinner Rachel had made. Once they were both finsihed. Rachel got up and and moved to sit in his lap. she grabbed his hands in hers and she placed a firm kiss on his lips._

_"Okay, we are done eating. You gonna tell me what this is all about? You got a new role?" She shook her head "Your dads coming down?" She shook her head again " My Ma coming down? Please tell me she's not." He said paniky. She shook her head. "So why you buttering me up?" _

_"I'm not buttering you up! I want you to be happy and full for when I tell you."_

_"Tell me what baby?"_

_"I'm pregnant." He stood up quickly grabbing her before she fell "Noah?" She called sofly._

_"We having a baby?" He asked and she nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground and kissed her._

_"We having a baby!" He shouted and smiled. She giggled. _

_"I love you Rachel and peanut." He said seriously._

_"Peanut?"_

_"Yea, since we don't know if it is a boy or a girl, the nickname can be peanut, because it is like small and stuff."_

_"I love it! It's cute." She said before he kissed her again, firmly._

* * *

**A/N: I'm sad it ended. But I really do love the ending. ****Anyway, I want to write some oneshots so if you have anything you would like to see, leave it in a review or PM me. Thank you for reading. I am so happy that you review. It was an amazing story to write. Thank you for those who stuck with it. I will be writing a sequel. Love you all. Review this chapter please! Thank you**

******Love you**

******Puckleberrylover4eva16**

******a.k.a.**

******Courtney!**


End file.
